


Rain

by Kat182



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Eponine-centric, Gen, Melancholy, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat182/pseuds/Kat182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is beautiful under the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Drabble. I hope you like it.

The sky was covered by clouds, the night was dark more than ever. 

Éponine slowly closed her eyes, feeling the pouring rain on the face, and it was like all her fears and sins have been washed away and they were disappeared for an instant. It was raining and everything was shining like crystals. 

She was beautiful under the rain, she was shining. The girl was dancing in the rain, that was pounding insistently on the roofs of houses and on the filthy, dirty street where she was. It shone all around her, everything was shining, and she was shining too. 

And then, the rain stopped falling and glittering crystals disappeared. There were only stones, the black night and the pale, deadly glow of the moon. Éponine was alone again, in the dark.


End file.
